The present disclosure relates to engine exhaust treatment systems and more particularly to the size, orientation, and locations of components in an SCR system of an exhaust treatment system for a work vehicle.
A selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system may be included in an exhaust treatment system for a power system to remove or reduce nitrous oxide (NOx or NO) emissions coming from the exhaust of an engine, SCR systems use a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) system which includes diesel engine fluid (DEF) reductant(s) which may include, for example, urea, that are introduced into the exhaust flow.
In a work vehicle, such as a tractor, an excavator, and the like, more external components are being added, which may prevent an operator from adequately seeing a field or a work operation. New emissions requirements in many countries require emissions to be reduced. The equipment to reduce emissions, such as exhaust treatment systems, require additional components which must lit under the hood, and/or in some external location on the work vehicle. These components must operate effectively but must not limit an operator's view. Further, such exhaust treatment systems also cannot extend outwardly away from the vehicle such that they would block access to other components or they would inadvertently contact other objects during operation.